Not As Easy As Waving Your Wand
by Canadino
Summary: The following are accounts from various sources leading up to the series of events that transpired between Albus Severus Potter and Scorpious Malfoy on December 25, Year XXXX at Hogwarts School of Magic in England.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: --

---

Not As Easy As Waving Your Wand

_The following are accounts from various sources leading up to the series of events that transpired between Albus Severus Potter and Scorpious Malfoy on December 25, Year XXXX at Hogwarts School of Magic in England._

--

_Ginny Potter, mother of Albus Severus Potter_

We had no worries about James for Hogwarts. Even when he was a baby, he was crawling to wherever he could reach and emitting sparks from his fingers like it was normal behavior for a child. Yes, he had magic, and he was never afraid to use it. Harry said James was a lot like his father. I said James was a lot like _his_ father. He was raring to go to Hogwarts and couldn't wait to get on the Hogwarts Express. Of course, like any other child first leaving his parents, he sent daily correspondents by owl until something must have clicked and he realized that he was too old to keep talking to his parents all the time. No, we were never worried about him at all.

Albus Severus, though…

He was a shy, sensitive boy even from the beginning. He was not like James at all; he tended to hold my hand as we went outside and he didn't show any ounce of magic so that when he was nine, James had said that Albus was probably a Squib, which upset Al so much he started crying and he couldn't stop until James apologized…

But he got his Hogwarts letter and the reasons why he could grow anything from any sort of seed were made quite clear. He fretted at Diagon Alley, asking so many questions as he was getting fitted for his robes, worrying as he bought his schoolbooks, being too nervous to choose between an owl or a cat (Harry didn't think Al having a rat was a good idea, and for good reason, too). He settled on a cat, a brown tabby with white stripes.

He was so scared when we got to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and James did not help by teasing his brother senseless about being in Slytherin. As Harry gave our youngest son a pep talk, I scolded James and told him to look out for his little brother. Honestly! When I was a girl, I couldn't get my brothers off my back! It must be different between boys.

So when the train set off, I was feeling rather positive. Harry was in a good mood, James had promised not to do anything reckless, Al was no longer crying, and we had just set our children to the safest places in the wizarding world.

Of course, when Al sent a message with Rose's owl own only fifteen minutes later, saying that James had turned his pants into a pleated red skirt and he had just walked across the whole train to get to his compartment to get his pants because James refused to change them back, I was starting to have my second thoughts.

_James Sirius Potter, older brother of Albus Severus Potter_

I couldn't help it. Really! If you were in my place, you would have done it too! I thought dad did a job on Al before he got on the train but when Al came into my compartment (he had been sitting with Rose Weasley, but she had wanted to make friends with other girls and Al had never been one to initiate a friendship, that shy brother of mine) and started babbling away about the pros and cons of being in Ravenclaw and my friends were there to laugh at him…well, I had to. I told him if he was so worried, he should start looking like a Gryffindor so I transfigured his trousers to a skirt in the House colors.

Well, that set him off. He ran off crying after I wouldn't set them back right and my blokes and I had a laugh about it. I thought he would probably come back, since he had put this things in a compartment a bit far from mine, but when the witch with the snack cart came, he didn't show up. In fact, I was starting to get a little worried. Brother or not, I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave the guy in a skirt running around the train. And anyway, he could get his hands on an owl and snitch on me.

We'd gotten to the station and we'd all gotten our robes on and I told my friends I had to go check on my brother to make sure he wasn't in a mess in a hidden corner, but when I got off and was making my way over to his compartment, I found him wearing trousers again although he was crying and saying that a boy had started to tease him for running around in a skirt. Well, no surprise there. He had put his robes on in a mess so I had to fix him while hurrying him to make sure he got to his fellow first years. I asked him who had dared to tease him so I could hex him to a pulp the next time I saw him.

Al said it was a blonde kid, Scorpious Malfoy.

Now dad's told me tons about the Malfoy family. He was with odds with this kid's father for ages. In fact, Uncle Ron has too. Actually, mom and Aunt Hermione too. Basically my whole family. I told Al to stay away from Malfoy and told him to stop crying if he wanted to make some friends. I found Rose and told her to watch over him to make sure Malfoy didn't get to Al again. She said it wouldn't happen on her watch.

You know, thinking about it, I really should have tried to drown that brat in the lake when I had the chance.

_Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley_

I'm a nice girl. You can ask my mum and my dad. Uncle Harry says I have the energy of my dad and the smarts of my mum. I don't like to pick fights. Mum says that picking fights is a juvenile way of solving problems.

When we got to Hogwarts, of course I knew we had to sail through the lake to get to the castle. Mom told me so, and I also read all about it in Hogwarts, A History. Cousin James had told me to keep an eye on Al. Apparently, Al had been bullied by a mean boy. Al cries easily, and I didn't want him to be crying when we got to the castle, so I kept him near me at all times. We had to get in the boats in fours, but since Al came late, I had to wait for him. There were only three kids left so we got in the last boat and followed Hagrid across the lake.

So I was riding with Al and Scorpious Malfoy. I didn't know at first, of course, but then Malfoy said, "Where's the skirt, Potter?" and Al looked like he was going to burst into tears again.

"Don't tease my cousin," I told him, frowning in the best way I could. I could tell Malfoy was going to rub me the wrong way and I had hardly known him. Mum says that it's woman's intuition. Dad thinks it's bogus, but then, of course, it took them six years to figure out that they liked each other, so whatever.

"You think just because you're a Weasley you can tell me what to do?" Malfoy said, sneering at me. "Please. My father's told me loads about your family. And your mother. The Mudblood, right?"

I was about to tell him off, but Al spoke up. "Don't talk about my aunt like that," he said.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, little girl? Cry?"

I didn't know Al to be a bad kid. He was always the good one, sitting quietly and behaving, but then he just stood up and pushed Scorpious out of the boat! He fell into the lake with a big splash!

It took us a while to get to the castle since Hagrid had to double back to get Scorpious out, but I saw Al smiling to himself and I figured it was just a bad thing I wasn't going to tell mum. I don't tattle about things like that.

I got sorted into Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat knew me! It said, "Oh, Granger's girl, right?" and told me I had the potential to be even greater than my mother! Well, my mum is the smartest person I know, so I was excited. It said I would like it best with the Ravenclaws, so I didn't complain. I mean, I would have liked to be in Gryffindor like mum and dad, but the Gryffindors looked like they might get in loads of trouble and I don't like to get in trouble. And that's not because James is a Gryffindor.

Scorpious Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin, which is no surprise with his dad. Dad told me loads about Malfoy. Mum told him to stop badmouthing him and it was the past, but I heard all sorts of bad things. He got sorted where he belonged.

But then Al got sorted into Slytherin too! I was so surprised! When the hat fall on his hat, the hat didn't even stop but shouted, "Slytherin!" James made a big fuss, and Al looked like he was the saddest boy on earth! I wanted to get up and walk over to the Slytherin table to talk to him, but when he got there, Scorpious said something to him, I don't know what, and Al started crying!

Oh, if it's the last thing I do, I'll stop that stupid Malfoy from messing with my cousin!

_Neville Longbottom, Herbiology teacher at Hogwarts School of Magic_

When I saw that I had a Potter and a Malfoy in my first period class, I wasn't sure if I should be excited or anxious. James was rowdy, but he didn't have a Malfoy to butt heads with. Harry was always rivals with Malfoy back when we were in school, so I wondered if this would be a problem. The issues of the past were of the past, and if they were going to hold grudges and start fights, I was prepared to step in.

It wasn't even five minutes into the class when Al started crying and raising his hand, saying Scorpious had rubbed dirt all over his robes and hair. They were in the same House! I was a bit surprised. Harry and Malfoy were in rival Houses, so I thought that since their sons were in the same, perhaps circumstances could be different. I was thankful that Albus Severus didn't throw dirt back. It seemed that he didn't inherit Harry's knack of making trouble.

Nevertheless, I kept the two of them back after class to talk to them. Albus Severus said Scorpious had been teasing him and when he told him to stop, Malfoy had taken a handful of dirt and rubbed it into his robes. I told the two of them that it was their first day so I would let it off, but I warned them if there was any more horseplay, there would be detentions given out. Albus Severus promised he wouldn't make trouble again and said that Harry and Ginny sent their love. He really is their son; he looks awfully like Harry but he's got some of Ginny's good looks too.

I let Albus Severus go and kept Malfoy a bit longer. "What is this, favoritism for Potter?" he asked, in a way that reminded me awfully of his father.

I asked him why he would bully his classmate like that, especially since it was only the first few days and nothing could have happened between them. Not to mention they were in the same House and most students got along with people in their own House. Malfoy stared at me with steely eyes and I briefly remembered when I used to be intimidated by his father back when we were students.

"You wouldn't understand," Malfoy said, taking his belongings. "So am I excused now?"

_Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper for Hogwarts School of Magic_

Blimey, when I saw Harry's youngest son, I was struck with how much he looked like Harry! O' course, Harry looked more determined than young Al. Al didn' look like he wanted to pick a fight with anyone or cause anyone a fuss. I was certain that all of Harry's adventurous genes had gone out on James. Bu' then he pushed Malfoy's kid off the boat and I had a feelin' things were jus' gettin' interesting.

I was out tending to Witherwings (it's only been recently I can call 'im that without makin' the mistake of Buckbeak) when I saw a bunch o' first years come out with a buncha broomsticks. Flying classes! I saw Al as one of the anxious kids, along with little Rose. She was talking his ear off, as 'spected. I stood back and watched; I wanted to see if Al had gotten Harry's superb flying skills. I knew James was pretty skilled with a broom.

I saw Scorpious Malfoy push his way through the flood of first years so he was standin' next to Al when they all got into a line. I couldn' believe it! It was like he was lookin' for ways to bully Al! I saw Rose give him a look, like I'd seen on Hermione's face years ago. It nearly made me laugh.

Well, no surprise that Al's broom shot straight into his hand the moment he called for it. Hermione's never been one with brooms, but Rose's broom came to her too. There was a bunch o' first years whose brooms just twitched, but these two's ones just came like magic. It took Malfoy a few tries to summon his broom, and I smiled smugly for Al.

Then they all mounted their brooms. The firs' years aren't supposed to fly too far, and Rose obediently stayed the few meters off the ground as instructed. Jus' like Hermione, that girl. Al and Malfoy, like their fathers, floated high above the ground but the professor in charge of the lesson was too busy tryin' t' stop one broom from buckin' off its rider that he didn't pay them no mind. The two were just yellin' at each other in the air until their faces were red like cherries.

I know I'm a teacher and I got no business picking favorites, but I always said those Malfoys didn't have the bottle. After a while, still red-faced, Scorpious returned to the ground, obviously unable to out-argue Al. I saw Al lookin' triumphant in the air, completely flushed. He saw me and I waved, and as he waved back, he toppled right off the broom. He passed Rose, who was too late to catch him. I was surprised when Malfoy reached out to catch him, but I figured that maybe he was up to no good. But he just helped Al up, jus' like that.

I didn't really know why the two didn' look at each other afterwards, but I guess now, I kind of know why.

_Draco Malfoy, father of Scorpious Malfoy_

People think that because my father and I were not your exact definition of a close father/son relationship that I neglect my son. Whatever they have been telling you, they are lies. I converse with my son regularly with owls. He told me the first time he sent an owl home that he had caught Potter's kid in a skirt on the train. Potter's always been the kind to seek attention no matter what the display. He said that he was going to make Potter's life hell at Hogwarts. I had no problem with that. I certainly hadn't forgotten what Potter did to me and my family years ago. That sort of dishonoring doesn't go away with time.

Scorpious sends home regular owls detailing his activities. I never knew Potter could raise such a crybaby. Scorpious says he makes Potter's kid cry almost daily. It sort of sickens me, actually. If I could have made Potter cry like a baby when I was at Hogwarts, I wouldn't be in this position.

Scorpious sent home a letter one time saying he had slipped some root in Potter's son's potion during Potions class and it exploded. My son said it was cute, almost…_endearing_ the way Potter cried afterwards. I wrote back clarifying if he meant funny. Surely making someone cry had to earn some laughs. Scorpious wrote back saying he had been thinking of something else, an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which made me wonder if he was really taking something after me after all. Endearing, indeed.

_Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Magic_

Love potions are banned in the walls and grounds of Hogwarts, so when they are found, the owners of such things are immediately taken in for questioning. Usually, the owners are girls, so imagine my surprise to find Scorpious Malfoy in my office for such a crime. But when he got in a fight in the corridors in-between classes, his bag ripped and all his belongings fell out, including a pink bottle of love potion.

"I didn't know it was a love potion," he said when I asked him why he was in possession of such a banned object. "Someone asked me to hold it for them temporarily so I did."

"You didn't know it was a love potion." Well, to give him credit, his father never was quite good with quick excuses in the first place. It was impossible to miss the curly lettering _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Love Potion (Strawberry Flavoured!)_. He nodded, looking terribly inconvenienced as if I had pulled him out of his day for no good reason. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised; his father and Harry Potter were awfully cocky when they were first years as well.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Then I will just have to conclude that you bought it yourself." Usually, this cracks the defenses of any fresh face in these halls. Malfoy opened his mouth to contradict me but he just gave me a grin.

"Whatever you'd like to believe, Professor," he said sweetly.

"That is what I will believe. Detention next Friday, Malfoy, for having such a thing." I held up the bottle for him to see. "Honestly. You're only a first year. Who were you planning on giving this to?"

Malfoy's grin got wider, if possible. "I can't tell you that, Professor," he said smugly as he turned and raced down the stairs.

_Eloise Parkinson-Blaise, daughter of Zabini Blaise and Pansy Parkinson-Blaise_

Mummy told me that when she was a girl, she had this huge crush on this boy named Draco Malfoy when she went to Hoggy! She said he had led her around and she thought he liked her back but then after seventh year, he never talked to her again! That's why she married daddy. But then Draco Malfoy _still_ didn't come back for her! So she divorced daddy. Then I got my Hogwarts letter! When we got to the platform, she saw Draco and pointed him out to me! I think daddy looks loads better than him, but I didn't say anything.

"I want you to steal his son's heart, Eloise," mummy told me as she kissed me good-bye. "I want you to steal it, then stomp on it and break it into a million pieces like he did mine."

Personally, I don't really feel like taking part in mummy's schoolgirl schemes, but I think Scorpious is really cute, so I decided I would go steal his heart. I just wouldn't break it immediately when I got it. I was so happy when I got into Slytherin with him too. It would be the start of a beautiful relationship!

All Scorpious wants to do lately is bully around Albus Severus Potter. I sort of understand why; Potter cries whenever Scorpious picks on him and it's really funny! On Halloween, when Potter was coming down to the common room, Scorpious had put on one of those scary lizard masks they sell in the joke shop that hisses and its eyes glow red and you get snake vision and he jumped out at Potter.

Well, Potter started crying and everyone was laughing. I don't know why Potter got into Slytherin. From the ways he cries all the time, he should belong in baby Hufflepuff. I thought eleven-year-olds didn't cry anymore. A bit later, I went down to the Halloween feast with my friends as Potter was still crying as Scorpious kept hissing at him. I saw Scorpious at the feast a few minutes later but Potter never showed up. I found him later, sitting and staring out at the lake and eating a chocolate frog.

"Who gave you that?" I demanded, because they're my favourite sweet and I didn't know someone was handing them out.

"I'm not telling," Potter said, sticking out his lip at me and stuffed the remainder of the frog into his mouth before I could snatch some of it for myself. He just stood up and waved the wizarding card, one of his stupid father Harry Potter, and ran off into the boys' dormitory. Stupid boy. I hate him.

_Moaning Myrtle, ghost of the girls' bathroom at Hogwarts School of Magic_

I've been here forever. Ever since my death. So I've seen so many people come and go. I liked a few, of course. Harry Potter was a delicious sort. Oh, and Draco Malfoy was a good boy too. But then they came and went and I didn't see them for ages. I saw Potter's boy, James, though, but when he snuck into the girls' bathroom during his second year and chucked balled up pieces of parchment at me, I decided that he would not be worth talking to.

Then I saw Scorpious Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter and I thought, did Harry and Draco come back? But they were different; Scorpious was much meaner than Draco had been and Albus was much too weepy to be Harry. Albus would come into my bathroom to complain about how mean Scorpious had been to him until Rose Weasley caught him in the girls' bathroom and threatened to tell on him if she ever saw him in here again. I always say, Weasleys are all up to no good. And she was just like that Granger. I never liked her much.

_James Sirius Potter, brother of Albus Severus Potter_

I always thought it was weird that Al let Scorpious push him around so much. I know Al's usually shy and soft-spoken, but he can yell as loud as me when he gets upset. He's made a few friends and he's shown that strong side to them before, and with other kids who pick on him, but whenever I see him with Scorpious, he's always crying. And whenever Scorpious is out of sight, Al doesn't cry. He can actually be a big brat.

I asked him one time why he didn't fight back when Malfoy picked on him. He looked at me like it was an outrageous question. I told him I could jinx him into a pulp if I wanted to, and if he was going to keep picking on my little brother, that was what I was going to do. I don't like seeing Al cry as much as anyone else in my family does.

Al told me if I did that, he would not only tell on me and write back to mum and dad, but also find the worst hex he could find (with Rose's help) and use it on me. I told him if he was so attached to a Malfoy, mum and dad were going to know about it from me too.

I think he meant to set my shirt on fire at that point, but he only made it sprout flowers. And it was my favorite Quidditch Chuddly Cannons shirt too! I turned his cat into a flowerpot and went to find someone to put my shirt back right.

Mum sent me a Howler a few days afterwards. Al's such a tattletale.

_Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley_

Professor McGonagall says that I can easily become the top witch of my class with all my hardwork. She says it's apparent that my mum's skill shines through to me. But for all my booksmarts, I can't seem to understand how boys work. I'm not saying that I'm interested in finding a boyfriend, no, not at all! But here are a few instances that I don't understand about them:

James's idea of a good time is making a cloud float above a first year's head and having it rain all over them for one whole period. And it's invisible so the teacher can't tell, either.

Teddy thinks the best things in the world are (in this order) butterbeers, snogging, and Quidditch. Sometimes Quidditch and snogging are interchangeable, depending on the situation.

Al doesn't cringe when he reads our Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks about werewolves and boggarts but he cries whenever Scorpious sends a harmless charm in his direction. Doesn't he know that crying is going to make Scorpious keep teasing him?

Scorpious says he hates my cousin, but he's always hanging around Al and teasing him. I mean, I hate Eloise so I stay as far away from her as possible. I don't understand. Is this something different between boys and girls? They are such mysterious creatures. Mum agrees.

And is there something about boys that makes them not want to go home? For Christmas holiday, all of us were going to go back to the Burrow but Al told James that he wanted to stay at the school because some of his mates were staying and he wanted to spend Christmas with them. Well, of course, Auntie Ginny found about this but somehow Al managed to talk his way into staying. I think he talked to Uncle Harry, who said he spent some of his best Christmases at Hogwarts. Well, didn't that make Al so happy. He looked so pleased with himself. I asked him as James and I boarded the train back what Al was planning over the holidays. He just gave me a curious smile and said I didn't have to know.

_James Sirius Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter_

I knew I should have dragged Al back for Christmas. That's all I have to say.

_Eloise Parkinson-Blaise, daughter of Zabini Blaise and Pansy Parkinson_

I stayed back at Hogwarts because I can't stand it when mum gets drunk during Christmas and complains about how no man in her life ever stays in it long enough to make a difference. She said she wanted me back but I told her to get herself a good firewhiskey and stay in bed. She told me the next time I came home, I would be grounded for such cheek. That's why I wasn't too keen on going back.

Anyway, when Christmas came around, the Slytherin common room was so nice. There was a great, big green Christmas tree and all the lights were still dim and green, but it was festive, somehow. There were sweets and bonbons everywhere in the school and all the professors were in such a good mood. I was having a great time. All my friends told me my green dress was pretty and I was hoping Scorpious would see and fall madly in love with me.

He was too busy making fun of Potter, though. Why didn't Potter go back home? No one wants him here.

There weren't too many kids staying at the school for Christmas. I mean, after the War, it's been safe in the wizarding world for since forever. But we had a celebration in the Great Hall and there were crackers and jokes and everyone was happy, even Potter. Potter was smiling, which I haven't seen him do for a while. Whenever I see him, it's always with Scorpious, and Scorpious is his frown charm. I think Scorpious was a bit thrown off by this.

I really still hate Potter, but he was actually a tiny bit cute when he was smiling.

All the Slytherins went back to the common room after the feast. One or two went off to snog their partners from other Houses, but that's irrelevant. Someone thought it was smart to conjure a sprig of mistletoe to float above all our heads. Of course, that's when everyone went bonkers.

All the boys were pushing each other around to kiss one of the girls and all the girls were pretending they didn't want to, although I know that stupid Goyle fifth year was very eager to lock lips. I wouldn't particularly mind kissing Scorpious. Yes, I just said that. I was waiting for someone to push me forward and someone to push him forward and we would meet under the mistletoe and we would kiss and fall madly in love with each other…

While I was imagining this wonderful scenario, someone had jostled Potter under the mistletoe and somehow Scorpious found his way next to him. And then, with only a few seconds for all of us to get our bearings, Scorpious leaned forward and kissed Potter! On the lips! Under the mistletoe!

And you know what that good for nothing Potter did? That crybaby Potter?

He _giggled_.

_James Sirius Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter_

So the first thing I hear when I get back to Hogwarts is that Malfoy kissed my baby brother. First of all, I thought, _highly unlikely_. After all, not only were they at odds with each other, but they were first years! I'm so awesome, _I _should have been snogged my first year too! Maybe not with a boy, but still! The principle of the matter!

But Rose told me, after scoping out the whole situation, that it was true. That prat Scorpious really snogged my baby brother in the Slytherin common room. And that Al didn't resist! If it were me, I would have hexed him so there was no doubt that Malfoy would end up in St. Mungo's after a few seconds. And then I saw them in the hallway between classes and Al was smiling and talking to Malfoy, who was walking next to him. I sort of glared at them and Malfoy caught my eye and gave me this satisfied smirk.

I was about to send off all sorts of curses in Malfoy's direction but Professor McGonagall chose that moment to see me and give me detention for almost-hexing a first year.

I guess it's a good thing that Al doesn't cry anymore, but I sent an owl back home before he could stop me or change my words. There. Then mum and dad can yell at him. He can get what he deserves.

_Ginny Potter, mother of Albus Severus Potter_

When James sent home the owl about Al being kissed my Scorpious Malfoy, I was surprised. Then I realized I really wasn't. Not to be an arrogant mother, but Al is the type of boy anyone could fall in love with. He looks exactly like Harry did when he was younger, except with a baby face and a softness that Harry, being the Chosen One, didn't really have. I think James was expecting me to send a Howler to Hogwarts, but no mother is going to humiliate her son by sending a Howler to scold him from kissing another boy. And anyway, if James knows, it might be old news by now.

Part of me is a bit disappointed that Al would chose someone like Malfoy, but I guess if my son can make friends with people like that, I shouldn't be upset. After all, You-Know-Who is dead and has been dead, and there really isn't any threat. Children should be children. They don't need to worry about how their mothers resist the urge to curse their friend's fathers whenever she sees him anywhere. Or their fathers jinxing them for that matter. Harry doesn't abuse his Auror power like that.

And if he did, I wouldn't tell, anyway.

This whole ordeal is actually quite amusing, I think. I didn't have this type of drama when I was a first year! My drama was more dark and sinister, so I'm grateful that my son can have a somewhat normal experience at Hogwarts. If normal means something like this, I won't complain.

I just don't quite know how to break the news to Harry, though.

End

--

Note: I don't know why no one writes fluff for AS/S in their first years. I know first hand that eleven year olds are actually quite temperamental in this time of their lives. They make a big deal about who's going out with who. And fluff is cuter when they're younger! Inspired after seeing Flayu's work on DA. I had much fun writing this. Maybe I should write for HP more often. Review, please?


End file.
